The Easy Kill
by ahzheejhei
Summary: If only love were as simple as moving.


**Title: **The Easy Kill  
><strong>Author: <strong>ahzheejhei  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Series:<strong> _Bleach_, _Naruto  
><em>**Pairing: **Izuru Kira / Hinata Hyuuga  
><strong>Spoiler warning: <strong>I'm 88% sure there are no spoilers.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> PrettyAwesomeVideo + EvilMonsterHollow - Pein.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Bleach_ = Kubo | _Naruto_ = Kishimoto | awesomesauce = ahzheejhei  
><strong>Summary: <strong>If only love were as simple as moving.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1067  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> For my lovely friend, bjorkubus, who is on LJ and dA. Mwah! A small word of caution: the fic jumps back into the past and switches persona. Briefly. You guys are smart to figure out where & when & who, because you are not from Derpigakure. I'm sure of it. (Note: link of the pretty awesome video will be on my bio.)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He wants to make a move.

Three years is a long time. Enough for a teenager to rebel against her parents. Enough for insecurities to either permanently set in or to be erased entirely from that young woman's character. Enough to mark the difference between a child and a young adult...

Enough for his feelings to sway.

Izuru leans back against the building to observe Hinata. She's just across the street, talking with her friends as they exit the onsen. She smiles and laughs with a melodic tone, politely joking back with her teammates. It isn't that hard to walk up and strike a conversation with her, as he's always done since she was younger. This time however, seemed more difficult than all of the other times.

Is it because of her other friends around her, that he doesn't want to interrupt their engaging conversation?

Is it because the road that divides them looks like it's than a mile wide?

Is it that he finally, _finally_admits to himself that he l—

"Izuru-san!"

"Hinata-san."

He doesn't know. He dismisses the remaining and returns her smile with one of his own. She invites him over for tea, and he accepts, having an idea of what she may be up to, but concedes anyway, and makes small talk as they arrive at the Hyuuga compound. He sits down and waits patiently as Hinata busies herself in preparing the hot drink.

"A…Ano, Izuru-san?"

Izuru looks up from his cup of green tea to a pair of concerned, ivory eyes, and the grip on his cup loosens. He realizes he has been fidgeting with the green tea silently, rudely, he adds, instead of engaging in a conversation with her.

"Are you o-okay?" Hinata frowns, leaning towards him.

Izuru shakes his head, unwilling to confess what he rehearsed—yes, rehearsed with a slightly agitated Momo—and swirls the green tea leaves in his cup. Scratching his head, he looks at her tentatively, and says, "I, well... I need to tell you that... You see, I—"

ATTENTION: MENOS-LEVEL HOLLOWS HAVE BROKEN THROUGH THE DANGAI PRCIPICE WORLD. THE HOLLOWS ARE WITHIN FIFTY KILOMETERS OF THE SOUL SOCIETY. DIVISION TEAMS, REPORT TO YOUR CAPTAIN AND IMMEDIATELY GUARD THE PERIMETER.

ATTENTION: MENOS-LEVEL HOLLOWS HAVE BROKEN THROUGH THE DANGAI PRECIPICE WORLD. THE HOLLOWS ARE WITHIN FIFTY KILOMETERS OF THE SOUL SOCIETY. DIVISION TEAMS, REPORT TO YOUR CAPTAI—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She wouldn't move.

Despite being twelve years old and the oldest daughter of the well-off Hyuuga clan, Hinata still remained a small person to the rest of the world. The pressure, the abandonment, the lack of encouragement from members of her own blood and flesh - all were too much for someone who was just a teenager. If she could, she would have run. Run far away from anything involving politics and branch families and main house members, but someone decided to do that for her today.

Hinata didn't want that.

So, instead of pretending to be restrained and helpless, she used the skills of her prestigious clan to be rid of her captors and run away for herself. When she felt it was safe, Hinata stayed underneath a large oak tree and silently watched the day go by.

Nighttime fell, the moon came. No matter what rustling she could hear, she stayed in her spot, too scared to move in the dark in case the kidnappers were the ones outside.

"Hinata-sama!"

The young girl tucked her dark hair behind her ears. She could've sworn—

"Hinata-sama!"

A male. No older than 16, maybe. She recognized the voice - one of Neji-niisan's sparring partners. Izuru... Kira? Was that his name?

"Hinata-sama! Please come out!"

There was no need for her to reveal her hiding spot, however, as the person in front of her already shadowed over her.

"There you are," he panted, trying to grab her. "Hyuuga-sama has been worried about you."

His hands were hot, and she automatically pulled her arms away, hugging her legs close to her body. If her father were worried, how come he wasn't here? _She_ didn't want to talk to _him_, even if it was someone in Neji-niisan's division.

"He's busy pursuing the people who kidnapped you," the young man said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. That must mean the kidnappers really did bring her far away from home.

But she wanted _her _dad to pick her up, not _him_.

"Hinata-sama," he the young man sighed, bending down to her eye level, "if you come with me, I promise I'll bring you back home, where you belong," the blonde man said, offering his hand. "No one will hurt you."

She opened her eyes, glancing at the pale hand and the striking blue eyes that connected to the same body. Calloused hands, warm eyes, and a friendly smile was all it took for her breath to be taken away. And, at the very least, he sounded kinder than Neji-niisan.

She took his hand and smiled.

"O-okay, Izuru-san. I-I trust you."

It is an invasion that has literally out of nowhere. High-leveled Hollows have managed to break the barrier, and now everyone is up in arms. Shinigami who were originally on different missions are called back for reinforcements, the well-seasoned captains are having a difficult time with the three other Vaso Lorde, and the newest members who barely had any fighting background are either already dead or severely wounded and unconscious—the Fourth Division is seeing to their recovery.

North, South, East, West—the Society will be in trouble if six more came from the intercardinal directions, above, and below.

"Shit, we're dropping like flies!"

Hinata silently agrees with Kiba, quickly exterminating another Gillian in front of her. This was ridiculous—and she could handle only so many Gillians. At this rate, she will need to stop taking the adrenaline boosters and start taking soldier pills _just_to finish off the rest of this fleet. From the corner of her eye, she sees Izuru shielding a fallen member from an Adjucha's assault.

He couldn't move.

"S...someone cover me!" Hinata shouts behind her, and she sprints towards him. Just in time, too, as she uses her katana to block another attack. "No one will hurt you, Izuru-san," she says confidently, grunting as she throws her enemy off-balance. She leaves no room for conversation or arguments, as she has already seen the condition of the unconscious girl next to her. "You... just need some time to extract the poison from her body... right?"

"Hinata—"

"I-I'll be fine!" she retorts, and her sword splits in half, "Just w-worry about yourself and healing her!"

"And what if you don't make it?"

Hinata pauses, turns back to Izuru, and smiles wistfully. "Love makes you do strange things... ne, Izuru-san?"

"_IT'S OKAY, PRETTY LADY_," the Adjucha smirks. "_VIRGIN GIRLS ARE MY FAVORITE KIND OF TOYS._"

"HINATA!"

As much as she can, she ignores his voice and focuses on the enemy in front of her. The two small blades in her hand immediately turn into lions' heads, emitting a ghastly blue light on either side.

For the next fifteen minutes, it is a game of cat and mouse. Hinata charges at her prey, while the Adjucha dodges her attacks. Before the hollow knows it, though, she has effectively punched him in the chest, and he cries out in pain.

"_FUCKING SHIT, THE PAI—JUST KIDDING._"

...and with his free leg, the gorilla-like hollow kicks her into the air.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Until it is obvious she couldn't use the slightest momentum to roll over.

"_DON'T WORRY, BEAUTIFUL_," the monster sneers at her paralyzed body, "_THIS WILL BE A FINE WAY TO END A HEROIC LIFE_."

And as she lay motionless to accept her fate, she faintly hears someone running towards her.

"_Bakudou: Enkosen!_"

And her world turns black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She doesn't move.

"Get her away to a safer place, Kira-san!" Neji commands Izuru as he jumps in-between them and the animalistic Adjucha. The young Hyuuga lord clutches his Zanpakutou, a light blue aura emitting from its sheath. "I'll distract him long enough until the captain arrives."

Izuru's eyes narrow and he wants to disagree. The blood trickling down the other side of her mouth, however, is more important than disobeying. So, instead of retorting, he picks her up gently and does what he's asked. Clan membership is apparently superior than Shinigami status.

As soon Izuru feels the two of them are safe_r_from the fighting in the compound, he sets Hinata down. He listens for a heart beat, becauseif there is anything Izuru Kira doesn't like, it's being late. For meetings, birthday parties, training sessions... nothing. Always on time, if not even earlier. He wasn't about to be late in confessing. And he wasn't about to be late in saving her. He refused to let Hinata Hyuuga die.

_Ba...bump. Ba-ba...bump. Ba-bump. Ba...ba-bump. Ba...bump._

A lime-green light engulfs his hands as he presses his palms gently over the Hyuuga lady's chest. He stabilizes the heart rate with his right hand as he slowly brings his other hand over her neck. Her forehead. Her face. Rusty as he is, he slowly heals the gashes and bruises on her arms, her delicate feet, and he's done.

But she still won't wake up.

But Izuru has done all he could. He has healed the internal wounds. The external wounds. Hell, he's even cleaned the dirt and blood off of her hands and face.

But she still wouldn't budge.

He is frustrated. Exhausted. Worried. Is there anything else he could do to ensure her safety? Her future? _Their _future?

...maybe.

"Hinata-san, I promise I'll bring you back where you belong... if you wake up."

Like magic, her body jolts, and she opens her eyes.

"I...Izuru?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
